Mikaelson's Diaries: Throne of New Orleans
by skylight96
Summary: "Did you know behind every men there's always a women to support them and behind every kings there's always a queen to protect them" This is a story of the kings, love, betrayal and hope within the dreadful and bloody land called New Orleans. (Reincarnation Sequel)
1. Return of the Broken King

…

_**Mikaelson's Diaries:**_

_**Throne of New Orleans**_

…

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Return of the Broken King**_

…

_Betrayal…_

_That's the word I most despise of…_

_The word that bring nothing but great pain beyond any other thing within the world…_

_Greater than anything physical and emotional…._

_Even the strongest man crumble by betray…_

_Because of that, I swore to myself…_

_I don't need people…_

_I don't need anyone…_

_Whether they are family…_

_Brothers…_

_Lover…_

_I don't need them…_

_Because, I can't afford to have such weakness…_

…

"Ahh… Ahh…"

The pain of his father's beating stung furiously around his body as he limped his way through the dark intimidated forest of the New World towards his house. He panted heavily in struggle of moving and couldn't help but leaned tiredly onto the tree in pain, "Damn it!" the young man cursed softly in agony for his pain as he slowly wiped away the stray tears fallen down from his pale blue eyes through his bruised cheeks, "Damn it all"

Then, out of nowhere, a soft humming of birds echoed loudly within the forest as a warm sensation of fire began to spread out all over his cold bruised body. He raised his blurry gaze up to the source of the humming and was surprised to see a beautiful majestic bird of fire perching over the stony boulder not far from his leaning figure.

"W-Wha?"

The fiery bird tilted its head questionably to its side at the beaten man and slowly flapped its wings as if it was asking about his beaten state.

"What are you?" asked the bastard Mikaelson's son in awe to the enchanted creature as he cautiously took a step forward towards the bird to get a closer look of its beauty. The bird titled its head once more at his question and began to fly over onto his slump shoulder in returned.

"Hey!"

A drop of tear fell down from the lids of its bright emerald eyes and slowly touched the bruised bare skin of his broken arm through his grey wore-out tunic. The cool sensation of its tear engulfed the man's broken body and slowly healed the broken bone of his arm as well as of his other injuries causes by his father's beating. The man gasped in surprised and slowly turned to have a look at bird that still perching over his newly healed shoulder.

…_**Come**_… a soft gentle voice echoed inside his mind as he looked surprisingly at the magnificent creature for the voice, …_**I'll lead you home**_…

The light brunette man silenced for a moment in reconsideration of its offer and slowly nodded in agreed for its help, "Thank you…"

The bird bowed its head down in acknowledge for his words and began flapped its wings as its flew passed him towards the woods.

…_**Follow me**_…

After minutes of walking through the forest, the man pushed the branches away from his face and was relief to see a familiar wooden house in front of him within the distance, "I-It's my house" he gasped softly in disbelieve at the sight of his house and slowly took a step front into the lawn.

An older man that was waited for his younger brother looked up at the sound of the broken stick and gasped softly in relief to see his missing brother again as he watched him stood tiredly on the edge of their lawn, "Niklaus! I've been looking everywhere for you" told the dark brunette man to his brother as he went to him and couldn't help but gave him a warm hug in relief of seeing him again, "Come…Let's get you inside"

The light brunette man known as Niklaus nodded silently at his brother's request and turned his pale blue gaze back towards the forest behind him in wonder for the fiery bird he meet not long ago. A hint of emerald green eyes caught his own blue ones as he looked up behind the tree to see a beautiful red haired woman looking over him with a hint of smile adorned on her beautiful face …_**Until we meet again, Niklaus**_… said the soft voice once again inside his mind as he watched the red haired woman waved him a goodbye and began disappearing into the forest behind her…

…

"We're here, Sir"

A pair of pale blue eyes opened from the darkness of his occupied mind and turned his gaze towards the scenery of the old mansion standing beside the motionless taxi, "Ah, thank you" thanked the brunette man to the driver as he shifted his attention to his companion sitting next to him on his left within the car, "We're here, love"

The said companion blinked her bright emerald eyes away from her daze at his words and looked up at the spoken man emotionlessly in silence as she watched him paid the driver for his service. He then walked out from the car towards the back and grabbed their luggage from the trunk before opening the door beside him for her as they started to climb the foyer of his old abandoned mansion within New Orleans.

He looked up at the familiar old French wooden door of his home and slowly raised his hand to caress the rough texture of the door as memories of his past flooding inside his mind in nostalgia, "I hope you like it here" he said softly to her as he pushed his hand into the pocket of his coat to find the keys to the mansion, "It had been a while since I last live here"

Twisting the key he put inside the key holder, he opened the large French wooden door in front of the old mansion and motioned to his companion to take a step forward inside the main living room. Rosalyn took the invitation from the Original hybrid and hesitantly took a step forward into the house with her eyes glancing around her in search for something threatening.

The sound of their footstep echoed loudly within the silence as both of the couple entered the front hall and looked around the room admiringly for its old and ancient decoration. Klaus's pale blue eyes turned to the maiden standing beside him and slowly smiled at the awe within her face as he spread his arms wide open before him, saying "This is it…This is our new beginning"

She shifted her bright emerald eyes back to the owner of the mansion and couldn't help but frowned slightly in confused at the words spoken by the older man, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"We're going to live here from now on, love…I hope you won't mind"

"…Like I have a choice"

Klaus smirked slightly at the deadpanned answer he received from his sole companion and turned around to meet her cold gaze with a shrug upon his handsome face, "What can I say? What a Mikaelson wants is what Mikaelson get…"

"So, it seems…"

Smirking amusedly at her response, he sat down onto the arm chair of his old covered couch and slowly placed both of his large warm hands onto the maiden's hip in front of him, "Why would you said that, love?" asked the immortal cheekily as he began pulling her closer and closer to him with an interesting glow inside his pale blue eyes. Rosalyn placed her hand onto his shoulder to prevent him getting any closer to her and pushed him away from her with a scowl adorned on her face, "Please don't act cheeky with me, Klaus"

"I don't know what you mean, darling…"

"Yeah and the Original hybrid dies, Klaus…"

Klaus chuckled softly at the sarcastic response coming out from her mouth and hummed in fake understand for her point as he began pulling away from her as if there were nothing happened between them, "Come on, love" he said as he leaned down to grab her luggage on her side, "Let me show you to your room. I'm sure you're tired from the trip"

Rosalyn glared silently at the back of the retreating man and silenced as she followed him deeply into the mansion towards the beautiful wooden stairway at the end of the room. They both climbed up to the second floor of his mansion and took a left turn down into a hallway where the guest rooms were. He picked out a room that was slightly closer to his main bedroom and opened the wooden door of the guest room for her to see.

"Here is it…"

She entered the large spacious room of his guest room and glanced around her in deep consideration as she touched the soft surface of the wooden wardrobe beside her on the wall, "It's good enough…" she said, "but I think it could use more…living colors on it" as she motioned towards the dark gloomy wall of her room with a hint of distaste within her tone, "It look like a room where people use to kill themselves"

Klaus placed her luggage down onto the floor by the queen's bed and shrugged as he leaned heavily against the said wall in front of her with an amuse smirk adorned on his perfect lip, "I don't know…maybe because it is…?"

"Eww…"

He laughed softly at her facial expression regarding his teasing and slowly walked towards her as he cupped her face to meet him, "I'm just kidding, love" he said, "though I do think this is the room I put the pile of my dinner in"

Rosalyn rolled her green eyes at his pathetic joke about his lifestyle as a vampire and turned at the hand guiding her to him before stiffing slightly in surprised as she looked directly into the dilated pupil of his pale blue eyes. Klaus gazed deeply into her beautiful clouded emerald eyes and began narrowing his dilated blue eyes to her as he compelled her to his order, "You are going to stay within the mansion and never ever walked out from here without my permission. Understood?"

"…Yes"

"Good"

Breaking his compulsion on her, he ran his hand through the soft locks of her wavy red hairs and slowly kissed the corner of her lips, saying, "I'm going out tonight, love. Please… don't wait for me…"

"Alright…"

She blinked the clouded orbs of her emerald eyes and looked up to see him turned his back to her as he walked himself out from her room into the hallways.

…

Back in the Mystic Falls, the Salvatore's brothers were restless at the disappearance of their beloved and had been searching for her high and low but still nothing could be found about her and the Original hybrid. Leaving them with no choice, they slowly started to give up the search and headed out in seek of help from the person they know could help them.

Damon knocked the wooden door in front of him and shifted his posture anxiously as he waited for the resident within the house to open the door for him and his brother. Elijah opened the said door and was perplexed at the brothers appearance in front of his house as he looked at the men cautiously for any threat, "May I help you?" he asked the men politely.

"Where is she?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Rosalyn…Where's Rosalyn White?"

Elijah blinked his brown eyes at the familiar name mentioned by the older Salvatore and couldn't help but frowned thoughtfully in deep thought as he searched within his memories for the owner of the name, "I'm afraid I don't know where she is…"

"What about Klaus?" asked Stefan, "Do you know where is he?"

A moment of silence hesitation filled between the three men as the older vampire took a deep consideration of telling the men about his brother whereabouts and slowly parted his lips to answer their question, "New Orleans…" he said, "He's in New Orleans"

"New Orleans? What is he doing there?" frowned the ebony haired vampire to the Original as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest in intimidate manner.

The oldest within the Mikaelson's siblings shrugged in returned and placed his hand onto one of the brothers shoulder to stop their intention of going to New Orleans to find her, "I'm afraid I can't let you two go to New Orleans" he said, "It's too dangerous there. I myself will bring her back for you"

Damon frowned at the promise made by the immortal and shoved the hand away from his shoulder with a burning glare upon his face, "What do you mean you'll bring her back?" protested the man in disagreed at the suggestion spoken by the older man, "Why can't we just go there and brought her back ourselves?"

"Because I want you two to keep Silas at bay" answered the coat wearing immortal casually to the brothers as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest, "I need you to solve this problem here and keep him away from my family"

"And Rosalyn?... will you bring her back to us?" questioned the younger man for confirmation at the promise with his hand clenching firmly within his pocket.

"Yes"

Stefan silenced for a moment of consideration at the promise and slowly nodded his head in understand as he grabbed his older brother's arm to get his attention, "We understand. We'll keep him away from you"

"But Stefan-"

The light brunette man shook his head to silent the older brother and walked away towards their car to their boarding house. Elijah watched the two brothers away from his house and pulled his phone out from the pocket of his trouser to call for the earliest plane ticket to New Orleans.

…

Back on the other side of the Mystic Falls, Klaus entered the large old mansion late into the night and looked up to see a red haired woman snuggled warmly into her duvet near the fireplace of his living room. She raised her gaze up from the book within her hand at the sound of his entry and watched him silently walked towards the bar for some drink.

"I told you not to wait for me, love…" murmured the Original hybrid softly to her as he raised his hand up onto the shelves to take two wine glasses for him and his companion.

"I wasn't…I just couldn't sleep…"

Klaus poured the dark red wine into the glasses on the wooden counter and turned as he gave one of his glasses to the red haired woman sitting behind him on his white couch. Rosalyn took the offered glass from his hand and looked up at the man questionably for the gesture as she watched him took a seat beside her in front of the fireplace.

"Did you know that behind every men there's always a women standing to support them?"

"…yes"

"…And behind every king there's always a queen to protect them?"

Pulling her rosy lips away from the ring of the wine glass, she turned her attention away from the thoughtful man sitting beside her and looked down onto the words written within her book, saying "Why do you ask?"

"Because this land was once mine to conquer…"

She shifted her emerald eyes back to the hybrid beside her and slowly raised her eyebrows slightly in wondered, "What do you mean?"

"New Orleans… it was me who build it"

"Then… what happened?"

"Betrayal happened, love…" said the immortal to her as he narrowed his pale blue gaze dangerously into the fire before them with his hand clenched the glass tightly in suppress anger, "I was betrayed by my own people. Mikael found out that was I here and decided burn this town down into ash just to kill me…"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprised for his tale and couldn't help but blinked in realization for his intention of coming here, "Is that why you came back here?" she asked, "To take it back since Mikael is dead"

"Of course, what is a king without his own kingdom?"

Rosalyn silenced for a moment at the thought and slowly tugged her duvet closer to her, "What about me? What do I play within this kingdom of yours"

Klaus turned his gaze towards the beautiful woman basking in the fire beside him and smirked softly as he leaned his head closer to her shoulder, "You, my love are my reason for reclaiming" he answered as he took a sip of his wine contently for her presence, " Don't you understand? Every kings need his queens"

"You want me to be your queen?"

"Precisely, darling…"

She raised her eyebrows unexpectedly at the answer and ignored the weight leaning heavily on her shoulder as she could felt the warm breath of his touched the nape of her neck, "But what about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Don't they too have a role in this?"

"Maybe… but we don't want to spoil the surprise won't we?"

He took her glass out from her hand onto the coffee table before them and grabbed the small hands of her to his lips as he kissed it softly with his pale blue eyes gazing deeply into her emerald ones, "Together…" he said, "Together we're reclaim our throne of this kingdom"

"The Throne of New Orleans"

…

_**Review?**_

…


	2. Unexpected Guest of Wolf

…

_**Mikaelson's Diaries:**_

_**Throne of New Orleans**_

…

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Unexpected Guest of the Wolf**_

…

Waking up alone in the large empty mansion with no food in the kitchen, Rosalyn frowned at the lack of groceries inside the fridge and turned her gaze towards the clock to see it was 10:30 in the morning, "I know living with vampire would end with me dying in starvation" she mumbled softly under her breath at the time as she sighed deeply in defeat and went to the isle to take her cell phone on top of the counter. She dialed the number of a certain immortal and waited patiently for the owner to answer his phone, _"Morning, love"_ answered the familiar husky voice into the speaker as she climbed up the wooden stair of the mansion towards her room, _"How may I help you?"_

"Klaus…" she acknowledge the person behind the line and rummaged through her handbag to find her purse, "I see you haven't bought the groceries yet"

"_Ah… Yes. My apology, love. I forgot you're still a human"_

Rosalyn rolled her eyes at his latter words and grabbed her purse from her handbag on the make-up table as she went down the stairs towards the front door of his house, "Well, I'm heading out and I really hope you let me before I died in starvation"

"_I'm sure you can live without food for a while…"_

"Klaus, I'm serious. I want to go out. If I waited for you to finish with whatever you're doing, it will never finish. Just granted me a permission to leave for a while just to buy the groceries alright?"

A moment of silence answered her question regarding the permission before a soft sigh in defeat emitted behind the line, _"Alright…" _he agreed,_ "But I only gave you half a hour to shop and if you weren't at home at that time, I'll send a search party for you. Understood?"_

"Yes, mother" said the woman sarcastically in returned as she took the keys from the hanger on the wall beside her before twisting the doorknob of the wooden French door to take a step out from the mansion into the foyer.

"_I mean it, love. Don't play with me"_

"I'm not"

"_Good. I'll be late again tonight. Don't wait for me"_

"Alright"

"_Take care, love. I see you soon"_

Ending the call, she walked towards the spare car left by Klaus in case of emergency and turned on the engine of the silver Range Rover on their lawn as she drove it into the town of New Orleans. She took a free parking space in front of the small groceries store located within the French Quarter and walked out from her car into the street as she entered the said building in front of her.

The soft music of a popular music band greeted the red haired woman as she glanced around the store cautiously for any threat regarding supernatural inside the place. After finding nothing suspicious about the store, she went to main counter located not far from the entry and took the blue plastic basket for her items as she headed towards the back of the small store on the dry food section for some pasta and other ingredient for her dinner tonight. She picked a few items for her personal need such as toothpaste and shampoo from the shelves and accidently stumbled onto someone while checking for her phone for the time.

"Oh my…"

Rosalyn took the fallen package of macaroni from the floor in front of her and gave it back to the owner with an apology look appeared on her face, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking"

A brunette woman smiled slightly at the apology and shook her head in dismiss as she took the offered package, "It's alright. No harm done" she smiled.

"I'm Rosalyn. You?"

"I'm Hayley"

"Well, Hayley. I know this is rude but… I need to go. I promise someone I'll be back home before 11"

"O-Oh, it's alright. I'll see you around I guess"

Rosalyn smiled in returned for her words and went to the counter with her basket to pay for the items she bought as she headed back towards the mansion owned to a certain man. She turned off the engine of her car and walked out towards the back to take the bags before the sound of the opened door caught the maiden's attention as she turned around to see an angry man stood stiffly on the doorframe of the mansion with arms across firmly against his broad chest, "You're late" he said, "I was about to find you"

"Sorry… I get sidetrack along the way"

Klaus narrowed his pale blue eyes in search for any hint of lie within her tone and slowly relax his tense muscles as he uncrossed his arms away from his chest in satisfy for her answer. He flashed his way forwards to her side and took the groceries bags away from her hands, saying "Next time, please aware of your time, love. I don't want tear the whole Quarter just to find you" as he took the heavy bags of fruits and vegetables from the trunk of the Range Rover, "I was worried you've capture by stray vampires along the way…"

A pair of bright emerald eyes widened slightly in surprised for his words and looked up to see nothing but pure concern plastered within his face for her safety. Gulping her saliva at the intense gaze of his, she took a deep breath to ease herself down and slowly gave him a small smile in apology for her mistake, "I'm sorry…"

Klaus silenced for a moment in thought and turned his intense gaze away from the maiden as he headed towards the door of his mansion with the bags within his hand, "Just don't do it again, love"

"I understand…"

With that, both of the couple headed back into the mansion and placed all of the groceries bags on top the marble isle within kitchen. Rosalyn rummaged through the bags and began organized the groceries into its respected place inside the cabinet above the stove, "I thought you said you'll be back late tonight" said the woman to the owner of the house as she closed the cabinet door.

Klaus who had been contently watching her moving around his kitchen couldn't help but smirked at the scene and looked up to meet the questionable emerald gaze of hers with a shrug upon his face, "I am. I just want to see whether you're home or not on time" answered the immortal to the human as he leaned casually on the marble isle behind her.

"Well, here I am. You can go now you know"

"Throwing me out from my own mansion, love?"

"Yes. Now, shoo! You're distracting me with your heat ray vision"

He let out a small laugh at the response coming out from his companion and shook his head in amused as he leaned away from the counter to take his leave, "Very well, then" he said as he drew his hands down into the pocket of his brown trench coat, "I want you to remain within the house tonight, love. Don't go out. You never knew what kind of creature lurking within the dark"

"I know… and I wasn't planning to"

"Good. I see you later, love"

"Hmmm…"

Kissing her cheek in goodbye, the hybrid turned his back to her and slowly walked out from the kitchen towards the front door. The silenced woman took a deep breath to ease her beating heart down from pounding loudly inside her chest for his action and leaned heavily on her hands in front the counter beside the sink with a tint of flush adorned on her face, "Oh god. Is it me or did we just sound like a married couple back there…" mumbled the reincarnated woman softly under her breath as she shook her head in disbelieve, "I can't believe I just domesticated an Original hybrid"

...

"Where's Niklaus?"

Rosalyn jumped slightly in surprised at the sudden voice greeting her from behind and turned around to see a dark brunette man standing stiffly within the hallway of the house, "I-I don't know" answered the only people inside the large mansion to him as she looked at the man cautiously for his sudden appearance, "He left a few hours ago"

Elijah blinked his dark gaze at the woman sitting in front of the fire place with a book in her hand and frowned slightly in wondered for the familiar face, "You…" he gasped softly in realization as he remembered where he seen her before, "You're Ms Rosalyn White isn't it?"

"…Yes and you are?"

Satisfy with the answer he received from the fair maiden, he smiled politely to her and bowed slightly in apology for his rudeness, "How rude of me" he said as he introduced himself to her, "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother"

"O-Oh…"

He took cautious step into the living room and looked deeply into her deep green eyes with wonder plastered across his handsome face for her presence inside their old mansion within New Orleans, "May I ask what are you doing here alone in this mansion? I heard the Salvatore's brothers had been looking everywhere for you"

Rosalyn narrowed her eyebrows in a frown at the unknown yet familiar name and couldn't help but tilted her head slightly to the side perplexedly for the question asked by the man, "I beg your pardon?"

"The Salvatore's. Don't you know them?" asked the man once again to her as he watched her carefully for any hint of compulsion that had been made by his brother on her.

"I-I don't know anyone by the name of Salvatore…"

"…I see"

"Rosalyn?"

A sudden voice cut in between the couple as they both turned their attention to the person standing within hallway of the large mansion, "Hayley?" gasped the red haired woman in surprised to the brunette, "What are you doing here?"

Elijah blinked his dark gaze in matching surprised as he glanced between the women staring before him cautiously for any threat to the pregnant she-wolf, "You two know each other?" he asked. Hayley turned her own dark brown gaze to the older man standing beside her in the living room and nodded, "Yeah, we meet each other at the groceries store within the French Quarter"

"I see…"

Looking between the two women, Elijah nodded in approve for their acquaintance and turned his gaze up to the she-wolf with concern emitted on his face, saying "That's good. I want you to stay here with Ms White as I find Klaus…"

"Klaus? What happened to him?" asked Rosalyn in sudden concern for the name mention by the Original vampire as she looked between the two for some answer regarding the hybrid.

"I'm sorry, Ms White but it's not my place to tell you…"

"But-!"

Without wasting any more time, the Original immortal turned his back to her and disappeared into the hallways as the sound of the front door closed echoed inside the silent mansion. A frown of displeasure occurred upon the reincarnated woman's face and turned her attention away from the empty space to her book, mumbling, "Well…that was rude"

Hayley who obviously heard the mumble smiled at her complain and shrugged as she crossed her arms against her chest while leaning casually on the wall beside the fireplace, "Well, don't mad at him because he's in a rush, Rosalyn. He just stress that's all" she said to her companion as she took her time to admire the decoration inside the living room.

"What do you mean?"

She snapped her attention away from her observation and turned her dark orbs back to the red haired woman sitting on the couch with a shrug, "Well…" she trailed off, "He and I just find out that I'm pregnant with his brother's baby and the witches in this town are out to kill me"

"What?! You mean you're pregnant with Klaus's baby?"

"Yup…"

"…Oh"

Watching carefully for the woman's reaction, the pregnant she-wolf pulled away from the dark wall behind her and started to walk around the large living room for something to do just to pass her time while waiting for Elijah to return with the father of her baby, "What about you? What are you doing here anyway?" she asked with pure interest inside her tone to her companion as she looked up at the painting of the Originals on the wall.

"Well…" trailed Rosalyn off as she shuffled the page of her book on her laps with disinterest, "I don't really know the answer to your question but… for your information, I just follow him here"

"How can you don't know? I mean, how long have you been following him?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, "I can't remember anything before I met him"

Hayley raised her eyebrows in disbelieve at the disinterest inside her tone and shook her head as she ran her hand through her dark locks, saying "Well, I'm tired and I don't think I can keep up with all the drama happening today" mumbled the woman in deep thought as she looked up to the only people inside the large mansion, "Can you show me to the nearest bedroom so I can sleep for tonight?" asked the exhausted woman to her politely as she watched her closed her book and placed it down onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Of course, follow me"

The two women walked up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the house and turned to their left into the hallway as Rosalyn showed her to one of the guestroom inside the mansion. She picked the room that slightly closer to the bathroom and opened the door for the new guest to see, "This is it. I hope it's suit you" she said.

"Thank you. It's enough… I see you tomorrow then. Good night, Rosalyn"

"…Good night, Hayley"

…

The sound of the grand clock ticking welcomed him home as he shut the front door of his house loudly in anger before making his way upstairs into his room. He walked down the dark hallways and slowly stopped in the middle of his track as he turned attention to the sound of soft breath coming out from his left at the door of his guestroom. Klaus stood there silently in consideration of going inside and hesitantly raised his hand onto the doorknob as he turned the knob opened to see her.

Raising his gaze up to figure lying contently in the bed before him, the immortal took a step inside the large bedroom and carefully closed the wooden door behind him as he made his way to the said bed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she took a deep breath within her sleep and slowly sat down beside her on the large queen bed inside the room. He raised his large hand to the side of her face and carefully tucked the stray hairs away from her beautiful face.

"You're late…"

The hand that was caressing her cheek frozen suddenly in its track as he raised his gaze up to meet a pair of emerald eyes with his blue ones.

"Sorry…"

Rosalyn shrugged in returned for his apology and snuggled closer into her cover as she looked up at the man sitting before her expectedly, "I heard you got a woman with your bun in her oven" she said as she caught the man's hand into her, "Congratulation of entering the parenthood, Klaus"

Klaus silenced at the sincerity of her voice for news and slowly withdrew his hand back to his side as he glared annoyingly at the words kept repeating inside his head regarding the news of his unborn child, "There's nothing to be congrats of" he growled, "I don't even want it"

A hint of frown adorned on her face as she sat up from her bed to get a closer look of his face, "What do you mean you don't want it?" she asked the man in disbelieve for his words, "It's your child"

"I never intend to have a child in the first place, Rosalyn"

"But still-!"

"Enough!" he snapped, "Just leave it and go to bed!"

She parted her lips once again to argue with the man but instantly stopped as she meet a pair of dilated pale blue eyes with her emerald ones, "I want you to forget everything we've talk tonight" he said as he narrowed his eyes deeply into hers, "I don't want to hear a words about it. Understood?"

"Yes…"

"Good… Now, go to sleep"

With his final words, the woman closed her clouded emerald eyes and started to fall into his arms as he carefully carried the sleeping woman into her bed. Klaus tucked her in gently under the thick cover and slowly caressed her face before standing up from her side towards the door. He stopped suddenly in the middle of his track and couldn't help but glanced back one last time to sleeping woman as he disappeared into the darkness of the cold night with deep thought circling around his mind.

…

_**Review?**_

…

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize for my late update to all the reader who had been waiting for the sequel of Reincarnation. You see, I'm actually busy this couple of months because of the exam and study so I have little time to spare for writing this sequel. I hope you like it even though it's short. Sorry about that. And… I want to warn you that any mistake on this story is because English is not my cup of tea and I sucks at writing it. Also, this story will NOT be exactly as the original because I'm trying to make it into my own storyline so there will be a few changes along the way that I hope you'll like it. So… keep on support this and I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can. Thank you.


	3. Arrival of the Royalty

…

_**Mikaelson's Diaries:**_

_**Throne of New Orleans**_

…

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Arrival of the Royalty**_

…

_It had been a week since he last saw the mysterious majestic creature of fire that healed his every wounds as well as the one that guide his way to his house. A creature that signified as a god of life, rebirth and tranquility among the witches within the New World. Even with the status of god, to Niklaus, the creature was more than just a god. It was his everything. His first taste of kindness, warmth as well as hope within this cruel world he called home._

_Niklaus gazed thoughtfully towards the dark forest at the end of his property and couldn't help waited any longer as he finally decided to satisfy his curiosity by walking back into the Forbidden Forest in search for the said fiery bird. The tall light brunette young man walked deeply into the middle of the forest and glanced around him cautiously for any dangerous animals lurking inside the shadow as he kept on going on his track into the meadow. The sound of flapping wings caught the man's sensitive hearing as he turned around instantly in fear for a sudden danger but only to meet a beautiful red haired woman staring at him unexpectedly behind the large white oak tree in returned._

"_Hello…" A soft feminine voice greeted the young man softly as she took a step out behind the old wooden tree to get a closer look on the frozen man with a small smile adorned on her rosy lips for his presence inside the forest, "I never thought I see you here again" she said._

_Observing the woman for any threat that could kill him, the light brunette young man raised his pale blue eyes into her emerald ones and couldn't help but blinked his eyes softly in realization for the familiarity behind the voice as well as the color of her eyes, , "Y-You…" he said as the memories of the incident flooded his mind, "You're the fiery bird" _

"_That's right…" _

_The smile on her flawless face slowly broaden as she walked closer towards him to give him a full view of her feature. She had long dark crimson wavy hairs fallen gracefully passed her breast as she wore nothing but a white knee-length dress hugging her petite body. On her hairs were small wild flowers decorated into a tiara as the side of her hairs were braided into the back, "I'm please to see you are well" she said, "I was afraid you're being hurt again"_

_A small twinge of unknown feeling squeezed his beating heart at the concern emitted within her voice and couldn't help but shrugged casually at the point to hide his please for the concern over his wellbeing, "I'm fine" he answered her, "I just wandering around that's all"_

"_I'm glad to hear that"_

_Taking a few steps closer to the silent man, the maiden tilted her head slightly to the side and gazed curiously at him, saying "So, may I know what makes you come here again?" as she trailed her gaze up and down over his features in search for any hint for his appearance within the forest._

"_I was searching for you…"_

_A pair of emerald orbs blinked unexpectedly at the soft answer coming out from the man's mouth and lifted her gaze up into his pale blue eyes, "Why?" she questioned him in surprised for the reason as she turned away for her gaze to walk deeper into the meadow._

"_To question my sanity"_

_A soft chuckled answered him in returned as she hummed understandingly at the words, "Well, then I guess you found the answer for that" she said to him cheekily as she began leading the man further into the middle of the meadow by his hand. The warmth of her grip startled him in surprised as he turned around to gaze the back of the woman confusedly for her action, "Where are you taking me?" _

"_You see…"_

_Niklaus trailed behind her deep into the meadow and couldn't help but looked down onto the small pale hand gripping his large rough ones, 'Warm…' was his first thought regarding the touch as he unconsciously squeezed it which earned him a tighten squeeze back in returned for action, 'Is this how human's touch feels like?...' _

…

Raising his cup of coffee mix with blood onto his lips, the man took a sip of the rich caffeine he needed to start his day and turned his light blue gaze towards the new comer entering into the kitchen. A small smirk of amusement occurred across his face at the dark sleepy look on his companion face and put down his cup to greet the grumpy woman, "Waking up on the wrong side of the bed today, love?" teased the man to his female companion for the look which earned him a murderous glare as well as a grunt in returned for his greeting.

Chuckling, Klaus watched her opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice from the rack for some refreshment, "Are you free today?" asked the hybrid as he placed down the newspaper onto the wooden counter as she took a seat in front of him with her glass. Rosalyn hummed momentarily in consideration and looked up at the man with wondered within her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" he shrugged, "Just want to spend some of my time with my favorite girl that's all"

The red haired woman snorted at the words and placed down her glass of orange onto the counter as she leaned closer to his smirking face, "Since when I've becoming your girl?"

"Since you met me"

"O-Oh…" a voice suddenly cut in between the couple as they both turned their attention away from each other gaze onto the new comer standing on the doorway of the kitchen awkwardly. The brunette, Hayley blushed slightly at the attention she received from both of the couple and cleared her throat to greet them with a small smile upon her face, "Good Morning" she said.

A tint of faint blush suddenly appeared on Rosalyn's face for her unexpected presence and slowly pulled away from the silent hybrid before her, stuttering "G-Good Morning, Hayley" in returned to her greeting as she took a sip of her orange juice in hope of hiding a soft tint of blush adorned on her cheeks, "H-How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"…Peachy"

Klaus stood up from his stool near the wooden counter and turned away as he placed his empty cup into the sink, "Well, I have to go. I have a meeting with an old friend this morning" he told the red haired woman as he gave her a small chaste kiss on her flush cheek in goodbye, "I'll pick you up for dinner tonight. Okay, love?"

"Wait-!"

Watching him walking away without a single glance to her, Rosalyn glared irritatingly at the back of the man and grumbled softly under her breath for his sudden invitation for dinner tonight, "There he goes again"

Hayley who had been watching both of them from the doorway cleared her throat out once again in hope of dismissing the awkwardness lingering around the kitchen and walked towards the fridge for some refreshment, "So…" she trailed off, "What's your relationship with Mr Hybrid?" she asked the other woman curiously as she took a sip of the orange juice within her glass.

"E-Ermm. Nothing I guess. Why?"

Raising both of her thin eyebrows, Hayley snorted softly under her breath in disbelieve and shrugged as she leaned heavily onto the fridge behind her, "I don't know. He seems more… affectionate with you" she said.

Rosalyn frowned at the words spoken by the pregnant she-wolf and couldn't help but twirled her empty glass thoughtfully as she recalled the hybrid's behavior towards her, "Well, to me he's being annoying" she deadpanned as she stood up from her stool towards the sink, "Besides, it's not like we're a couple or anything"

"Really? I find it hard to believe"

A pair of emerald eyes turned her gaze away from the washed cup and raised her eyebrows at the tone of her voice, "Are you jealous?" asked the red haired woman to her as she wiped her hands with the towel beside the sink.

The she-wolf casually met her gaze and nodded with her hand tightened slightly around her empty glass, "Why won't I?" she said, "I'm the one who pregnant with his child. Shouldn't I'm the one who supposed to get the attention from him?"

Both of the female silenced as they met each other gaze before the sound of the knocking door snapped their attention away towards the wooden door. Desperate to end the awkwardness between her and the jealous she-wolf, Rosalyn walked towards the front door of the mansion and hesitantly opened it to meet a familiar looking blonde woman stood impatiently within the porch with her luggage near her feet.

"Rebekah?"

The owner of the name blinked at the familiar face opening the door to her mansion and couldn't help but smirked at the surprised look upon the human face for her sudden arrival as she crossed her arms firmly against her chest, "So, I see my brother is finally having you by his side again" she said as she turned her gaze up and down the female human to see her still within her pajamas.

Rosalyn blushed at the lack of attire on herself and opened the French door wider for the vampire to enter as she purposely covered herself behind the open door, "S-Sorry. I just woke up this morning" she grinned sheepishly at the guest as she ran her hand through her bedroom crimson hairs, "P-Please come in"

Rebekah hummed in acknowledge for her feature and took a step forward into the household as she looked up into the hallway to see another beating heart inside her family's mansion, "Ah, you must be the maid" said the ancient immortal carelessly to the brunette as she gave her the luggage she brought from Chicago, "Please be a dear and put these bags up to my room"

"I'm not the maid" answered the said human in returned as she dropped the luggage back onto the floor with a hint of glare upon her face. The blonde vampire only response was lifting her eyebrows at the pathetic glare coming out from the human and smirked darkly to her as she leaned closer, "Is that so? You must be that little bitch that my brother knocked-up"

Sensing something bad going to happen between the two women, Rosalyn closed the front door of the mansion and quickly stood between the glaring females with a nervous smile upon her face as she desperately trying to pull the blonde vampire's attention away from the pregnant she-wolf, "R-Rebekah, what are you doing?" she asked.

Rebekah growled softly under her breath at the interruption coming from the puny human standing before her and couldn't help but frowned as she pulled her glaring away from the cocky she-wolf to the red haired maiden, "I'm looking for my older brother, Elijah" she said, "Have you seen him?"

"No" she shook, "Not since a week ago. Why?" wondered Rosalyn in concern as she took the vampire's luggage for her and began leading the immortal deeply into the mansion to her room, "Did something wrong happen to him?"

"I don't know" said Rebekah as she followed her upstairs onto the second floor, leaving the brunette woman behind them with a glare as she walked towards the stairs, "That's why I came here. Who knows what my idiotic brother could do to him"

"I couldn't help but agreed with that" nodded Rosalyn solemnly in understand as she opened the door of blonde's former room and placed the luggage down beside the canopy queen's bed, "Well, I guess I could lend you a hand" she said as she recalled her schedule for the day, "But I can't help you all day long because I seem to have a dinner date with the idiotic brother of yours"

The sole princess of the Mikaelson's sibling blinked her pale azure blue eyes in surprised at the words and turned away from her observation surrounding the room towards her brother's companion with disbelieve inside her eyes, "Klaus? on a date? Has the world finally coming to the end?"

"I don't know. Is it?" replied the said female sarcastically as she rolled her emerald orbs exasperatedly at the question with her mouth constantly mumbling about her unfortunate fate with a certain hybrid. A soft snort escaped from the female vampire's mouth at the expression and smirked amusedly at the unfortunate human as she patted her shoulder consolingly, "Oh, well. Good luck with that"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it"

Rebekah chuckled at her sarcasm and shook her head as they both headed out into the hallway to begin their search for a certain Original, "Enough about Niklaus" she said as she glanced around the hallway, "I think we need to start look if you want to make it with the date of yours. Rosalyn, I need you to go search on his room while I will search on the attic. Any questions? No? Then let's do it"

…

The sound of the knocking door caught the figure's attention from his paper and looking up to see one of his personal subordinates entering his office with a grim look upon his youthful face. An early twenty years old brunette man named Elric walked into the office and looked up to face the leader of the French Quarter with important information replaying inside his head, "Marcel" he greeted the older vampire respectively before taking a seat on the offer chair in front of the dark skinned man.

"What is it, Elric?" asked the said leader to his friend as he placed down his report onto his wooden table to give him his full attention regarding his entry. Elric bit his lips slightly in hesitation and raised his brown gaze up in full determination flashed inside his orbs as he began his report, "There's a new Original in town" he said, "A blonde woman named Rebekah"

Marcel silenced for a moment in thought and shifted his gaze down onto his table as his mind began replaying the memories of the said Original, "…I see" murmured him absently to his word as he grab the written report into his hand in hope of distracting him for the past, saying "Is there something else I need to know?"

"I also saw another woman with her. An unknown red haired in her early twenty opening the door of his house" answered the young vampire as he shifted his posture slightly with his arms crossed firmly against his chest, "She smells different…"

"What kind of different?" Marcel asked with pure interest inside his voice as he met his friend's brown gaze with his own. The vampire paused slightly for a moment of thought and slowly shook his head in exasperation as he careful thought for the words to explain her unique scent, "I don't know how to explain…" he said, "She smells like fire. A burning hot fire with a tint of forest surrounding her. It's as if she wasn't human. Even her blood smells like fire"

A moment of deep silence engulfed the two blood-drinker as Elric waited for a decision coming into the leader's mind as Marcel blinked his eyes to dismiss his daze with his final answer, "Observe this unknown woman closely" her said, "Knowing Klaus, she probably will be a threat to us if he took a sudden interest in her"

Elric nodded at the order and instantly got up from his chair with a small smirk of understand occurred across his lips, "Yes, Marcel"

…

Huffing, the beautiful red haired woman tucked her stray crimson locks behind her ear from the cold night breeze and looked up to see an exclusive and expensive Italian restaurant before her. Klaus glanced sideway to her beautiful companion beside him and couldn't help but admire her looks as he began leading her towards the door for their reservation.

Rosalyn who took the offered arm of the hybrid wore a dark emerald single strap knee-length dress that hugged her petite feature perfectly as her long wavy red hairs tied up firmly into a high ponytail with her side bangs framing her beautiful face. As for Klaus, he wore a plain pale azure blue shirt underneath his midnight blue suite with a pair of black dress pant to match his look.

The couple took a private booth at the back of the restaurant and glanced around the pack place for any supernatural threat that could harm both of them. Klaus pulled up a chair of his date and pushed it back for her as he took his seat before her. Rosalyn watched the people around them silently with cautious and couldn't help but looked up onto the smirking hybrid with curiosity upon her face, "So…" she trailed off, "May I know what occasion is this for us to have a dinner in such expensive place?"

Klaus smirked at the question and shrugged his shoulder slightly as he raised his hand to catch the passing waitress's attention, "There's no special occasion for this dinner, love" he said as he placed down his hand when the waitress gave a nod in acknowledge as she went to grab the menus for them, "Can't I treat my favorite girl out for a dinner once and awhile?"

Rosalyn snorted in disbelieve for the words and took the napkin on her plate onto her laps, "It's not that I don't appreciate this Klaus but I couldn't help but wonder isn't there someone else who deserve to be treated like this?" motioning between them as well as the expensive restaurant around them, "I mean, we're not a couple or anything but isn't this suppose to be you and Hayley?"

The pleasant smirk on his lips slowly dimmed at the name as he took his napkin from his plate onto his laps with a hint of ghostly frown adorned on his face, "Why would I want to be with her when all I want is to be you?" he asked the woman in returned as he raised his cold pale blue eyes into her surprised emerald ones, "Didn't I say I want to treat my favorite girl to a dinner with me tonight?"

"But she's-"

"-Nothing but a mere one night stand for me!" he snapped as he glared angrily to the stubborn red haired woman in front of him, "What happen to her was a mistake!"

Rosalyn opened her mouth to argue with him and couldn't help but closed it back up as she noticed the cold rage swimming within the blue orbs of his eyes, "Klaus…" she murmured his name softly under her breath as she finally realized that she had ruin their peaceful dinner together with her argument regarding a certain jealous werewolf, "I'm sorry" she said, "I didn't mean to ruin our dinner together. I'm just…" she trailed off, "I'm just feel guilty with Hayley that's all. I mean, she's pregnant with your child yet you're ignored her as if she was nothing to you. She mentioned to me this morning about us. About our relationship and she said that she was jealous with me. What am I to you, Klaus?" she asked, "What are we?"

"You're my Queen"

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are meant to be by my side. Not Hayley"

"I…"

Klaus shook his head to end their argument and turned his attention to the approaching waitress with a polite charming smile plastered upon his handsome face. The approaching waitress with a name tag written 'Amber' blushed slightly at the attention coming out from the handsome man before her and smiled back in returned as she gave the couple two set of menus for them, "Good evening and welcome to La Italiana. Here's your menus"

Giving up the issue, the man's date opened the given menus and ran her emerald gaze up and down the written words as she search something within the menu for her dinner, "I would like a plate of Italian Spaghetti Bolognese please" told Rosalyn politely to the waitress as she gave her menu back the waitress.

"And you, sir?" asked the waitress, Amber to the handsome man as he placed down the menu onto the side of the dining table.

"Half medium Streak with a bottle of Chateau Ste. Michelle red wine for both of us"

The waitress took both of the used menus and walked away with their order as she left the couple to themselves. Rosalyn turned her gaze out of the window in hope of occupying the time while waiting for their order and couldn't help but smiled softly as she watched a family of four walking down the street across from the restaurant with their children playing tag between the parent.

"A penny for your thought, love?"

The watching emerald eyes broke her gaze away from the passing family and turned around to meet his curious pale blue eyes, "Nothing…" she murmured, "I just wondering what is it like to have a family of my own that's all"

Klaus glanced sideway to the source of her gloomy thought and hummed softly in understand as he looked up to the beautiful woman in front of him, "Why?" he wondered, "Are you telling me that you won't have one in the future?"

"I'm barren, Klaus" she said, "I can't get pregnant"

Hearing the sadness and longing within the maiden's voice, he couldn't help but feel guilty regarding her condition as a sudden idea of raising his child with her coming into his mind, "How about my child?" he asked, "We could raise them together"

A pair of bright emerald eyes blinked in surprised for his suggestion and frowned as she straightened her posture against her wooden chair, "What do you mean we could raise them together? What about Hayley?" she asked, "Don't you want to raise your child with its own mother?"

"I never love her"

"But it doesn't mean you can't raise them together"

Klaus reached over the table for her hand and looked deeply into her eyes as he ran his thumb softly against the smooth skin of her small warm hand, "I rather raise them together with you" he said, "I-"

"Excuse me"

The voice of their waitress caught their attention away from their heavy discussion as Klaus hesitantly withdrew his hand back to his side. Amber, the waitress smiled apologetically at her unexpected arrival and automatically began serving her customers as she couldn't help but glanced awkwardly at the intense silence between the beautiful couple, "Well" she cleared her throat slightly to ease the intense atmosphere, "Here are your order, sir. Miss"

"Thank you" replied the handsome dirty blonde to her words as he constantly kept his gaze on his date, "You may leave"

Feeling awkward standing between the silent couple, Amber instantly left them to themselves as Rosalyn took her utensils from the side of her dish to begin her dining.

"Rosalyn…"

She looked up at the calling of her name and gazed intensely into the blue orbs of his eyes as he began opening his mouth with guilt and determination swimming within his eyes, "How about we forget about this gloomy discussion?" he said as he took the opened bottle of their red wine to her glass, "I want us to enjoy this night. Forget about everything for tonight and let us enjoy each other companies. Can you do that for me, love?"

"…of course"

Smiling genuinely to her, Klaus poured her the red wine and raised his own filled glass to cheer, "To our night" he said as he waited for her to join him. Rosalyn silenced for a moment of hesitation and slowly followed him as she lifted her glass up to his, "To our night" she echoed him as she took a small sip of her drink.

At the end of the Italian restaurant, a pair of brown eyes watched the couple silently within the crowd as he twirled his glass filled with red crimson liquid.

…

_**Review?**_

…

**A/N:** I apologized for the late update. I'm having a writer block lately regarding this story and I can't seems to find a mood to actually write this chapter. I have to wait for days, weeks and months to actually finish this one. Please give me a review to improve my mood to finish this because I already have half of the plot but I don't have the will to write. I hope with your support I can continue this until the end of this story. I really really am sorry for my tardiness. Please continue to support me. For those who review during the last chapter, thank you so much for your support I really appreciate it. Give your opinion and suggestions for the story and I hope to heard from you soon.


End file.
